


A Drowned World

by Reshiramu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Future, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshiramu/pseuds/Reshiramu
Summary: A lone black dragon flies above a planet engulfed in water. That dragon remembers and desires. Kyogre may have won, but they continue to fly in the endless storms.





	A Drowned World

I fly forever. The dark clouds embrace me, my cyan lightning electrifying them. I have nowhere to land. How long have I been flying? Years, centuries, millennia…?

I don't remember. I don't need to rest. Why should I? It's merely a distraction from finding a way to be whole again. The air tastes like rain. I flex my wings, and swoop down - breaking away from the clouds and down.

The water is still on the surface, but undoubtedly there's a strong current somewhere fathoms below. It stretches on for as far as the eye can see, and it is forever dark beneath the clouds. No sunlight has shone upon the planet for a long time. Not since before… since the world was not drowned. I remember. All of it… the world getting warmer as Groudon reigned. Ironically, the seas rose then.

I recall the day Reshiram and Kyurem were lost to the waves. Kyogre came, defeating Groudon for once… and for all. We flew together, and landed on a coast. It happened so fast - the waves came rolling in, and the last I saw Kyurem was smashed into the rocks. There was blood. And Reshiram was trapped in the water, uselessly beating their wings and screaming till the waves silenced my brother and dragged them under as steam rose from their tail turbine. I felt them break. I felt them both fall apart. I barely escaped, my wings carrying me into the clouds…. Now I wonder.

Arceus in their wisdom turned their head. Time and Space abandoned us. The waves rose under Kyogre's command. I heard the screams, but I thought I could help. I was wrong, and I am done with trying to help someone else. And forever when I look down, my dark - red-eyed - reflection looks back at me. It's the only thing that looks at me. I know Kyogre is down there somewhere - I hope they're happy now. It's all that's left - the waves, the storms, the flitting shadows, Kyogre, and… me. My hunger.

I will be whole again. The waves would gladly slay me too if I gave in…. And in eternal rest I, the once-Queen of Ideals, would meet my brother and sister again. I would be whole again. I say once, for what is a queen without something to reign over? Almost everyone is gone or dead. There are no more voices to speak. What is an ideal, without anyone to dream? ...and the world silent. My wish ever beyond reach, the leviathan who rules this endless ocean of all having their one dream forever fulfilled. Perhaps.

I am so tempted. So tempted to dip a hand fin into the water. Let it take me down. My arms go limp. But… the electricity in my tail engine roars on. I fly, and fly, my wings bearing me up. Higher and higher again….

Until when? There's nothing. No hope, no ideals. What am I, without an Ideal?

Nothing. Nothing on the endless seabreeze, the eternal expanse of ocean. Merely a shadow of a broken dream, a lone dragon amongst the crackling rainclouds. No… perhaps not alone. I see shadows flitting, but when I reach out they disappear. I will be whole again.

The rain is endless - its master is eternal, and it cannot wash away anything more.

It has washed everything away already. Everything but my desire. I will have my completion.


End file.
